Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 + (4 - 2 \times 1) \times 5 $
Explanation: $ = 5 + (4 - 2) \times 5 $ $ = 5 + (2) \times 5 $ $ = 5 + 10 $ $ = 15 $